


My back, it hurts

by JadeEm47



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Back Pain, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:47:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29227218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeEm47/pseuds/JadeEm47
Summary: Jules has back pain, Daniel helps him with it.
Relationships: Jules Bianchi/Daniel Ricciardo
Kudos: 11





	My back, it hurts

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to wrote something about them. I haven't seen many fanfics about them. Sorry again for some writing errors :))

Jules was laying on his stomach in their bed. He had just woke up, because of his back. It had hurt badly. It was like someone just slided knife across his back. He let out a little groan, when he felt it again. 

Daniel, who was sleeping next to him woke up. He was sleeping on his back. Daniel got up on his elbows and looked at Jules. "Is everything okay?" The aussie asked Jules, who turned his head on Daniel's side. "No my back hurts." The frenchman says while he looks at Daniel. He tried to move, but suddently the pain striked more powerfull than before, wich causes a loud whimper to escape his lips.

Now Daniel got up. "Jules don't move, let me take a look." Daniel says quickly holding Jules, that he couldn't hurt himself more. Jules hums on agreement and Daniel jumps off the bed. He goes to the light swith and turned the lights on. After that the aussie walks back to bed on Jules's side. 

Jules turns his head and looks at Daniel. Daniel kneels on his side and asks: " Where does it hurt? Can you show me?" Jules shakes his head. Daniel unterstands, that the frenchman couldn't show him himself. 

"Okay, i'll move my hand around your back and you say when i hit the spot, okay?" "Okay." Jules answers. The aussie gets up and places his hands on Jules's back. He moves his hands on Jules back. When he got about around the frenchman's crossback Jules let out a whimper. 

* IN DANIEL'S MIND *

Oh.. this might be the spot. *

"There it is." Jules whines. Daniel presses the spot a bit. Jules closes his eyes and sighs with pleasure. "That felt good." He said. "Would it help if i would massage your back? Should we try that?" Daniel asks. "Let's try that." Daniel starts to massage Jules's back. Daniel continues this for a while, when Jules stops him. 

"Thank you, It's enough. You should get back to sleep." He looks Daniel with his kind brown eyes. "Are you sure? I can continue-" "No It's okay. Come here." Daniel nods and turns the lights off. He climbs back on the bed and cuddles on Jules's side. The frenchman laying on his stomach. He places his right hand on Daniel's back and turns his head, so they could face each other. Jules smiles. "Thank you." That makes Daniel smile widely. The aussie leans to capture Jules's lips against his owns. They kiss slowly. They broke apart. "Good night Jules." "Good night to you too Daniel."


End file.
